Second Chances
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: When two past divas meet up in Florida for a holiday to catch up and they bump into old colleagues one with past still existing feelings for one of the divas can he use his time wisely and finally get the girl, in just three days?  Cena,Orton&more
1. Chapter 1

Mickie James an ex wwe diva walked into the house her and an old friend were going to be staying in for there holiday in Miami. "hello" she heard that voice call out that brought a smile to her face

"hey" Mickie smiled putting her bags down both girls squealed in excitement when they came in to each others view and they rushed to hug each other. They often text, Skype and call each other but this had been the first time since maria's release on the 26th of February 2010 they had seen each other in person, and just two months later Mickie being released from her contract with the wwe also.

"how long has it been?" maria said pulling back to get a good look at the women

"um just over a year" Mickie nodded "anyway, what have you been up to?"

"yanno" maria said "absolutely nothing i seem to be busy but i just don't really seem to do anything constructive" the women chuckled "what about you?"

"mainly raise my nephew"

"oh" maria suddenly remembered the tragedy mickie's family went through 4 months ago "how is Declan?" maria asked softly

"clueless, I'm just dreading the conversation about what happened when he get's older"

"Mickie, he's four months old, you'll have that talk when he's like, 7"

Mickie nodded "i know, anyways are you unpacked yet?"

"no i didn't know what room you wanted" Mickie gave the women an are you kidding me look which made maria hold her hands up "you know me, I'm always thinking of others" Maria's lips curled upwards ever so slightly when Mickie laughed "what? What is so funny" Mickie grabbed her bags And headed up the stairs still laughing "hey" maria quickly grabbed hers "get back here tell me what's so funny"

* * *

><p>John Cena sighed in contentment as he sunk back in the couch in his apartment "it's good to be home"<p>

"really" Randy Orton spoke looking around seemingly not impressed with what he sore "you call this home, dude, it's a big room and two medium sized rooms off of it"

"yeah" john stood up

"dude there's no guest bedroom, you said i could stay"

"let me give you a house tour"

"still calling it a house huh?" randy followed not amused by john's amused expression.

"this wall" john motioned to it as he stood by the front door "has hooks on it"

"i can see that" randy folded his arms

"this is where i hang my coats jackets and other outer layer garments"

"yes i am aware of the purpose of hooks on a wall john" randy rubbed his forehead he had a 5 hour car ride he really wasn't in the mood.

"this" john opened his arms and span "is my open plan living room dining room and kitchen, room, in that order as you stand you can look across it at the view of the sea from the fully glassed wall you can also see as you enter through the door" john then moved towards a door to the right of the front door and swung it open "this is my bathroom, and yes, that bath as jacuzzi capability"

"dude your not an estate agent knock it off" randy spoke annoyed at the man but he was the one following the man

"and this" john said walking into his bedroom that was the size of the bathroom and another half of it "is my boudoir"

Randy chuckled rubbing his cheek leaning the arm on the arm that was folded on his chest "isn't that a women's bedroom's name"

"this is where the magic happens" John said in his corny voice "ah" john slapped randys hand away from opening a draw

"dude"

"that's my special draw"

Randy looked at the man for a few seconds pushed him causing john to stumble giving him the opportunity to pull the draw open, the man turned his head slowly to his best friend. "condoms?"

"protection is key" john pointed at the man

"seems as you don't use any either" randy hinted at the fact that john seemed to have many as he closed the draw

"i stocked up, I'm in town for three days, that's a whole lotter loving for me"

"dude stop being so weird are you drunk or something" randy spoke walking out the room "and where the hell am i meant to sleep" randy looked at john as he plopped down on the couch "your trippin' if you think I'm getting in with you"

"your weird for even thinking i was going to suggest it" John countered sitting in his arm chair lounger "the couch your sitting on pulls out into a bed, it's pretty comfy" john nodded then shrugged "so I've been told anyways"

Randy nodded slowly "right, ok, so um, there's a game on and i was kinda hoping to-"

"way ahead of you" john said pressing a button on a remote he picked up

"dude, the TV just rose out of your cabinet" randy said amazed

"hey, small apartment big gadgets, ill show you my coffee maker later, heats it up in under 2 seconds"

"your joking"

"no"

"wow"

* * *

><p><em><strong>let me know if you like it :)<strong>_

_**As always review, alert, favourite :D please**_

_**and Happy New year :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie and Maria had been shopping for most of the morning and were currently sat in a coffee shop "see there's a difference between like and love" mickie said putting her cup of coffee down "because I like my sketchers" she pointed to the bag they were in "but I love my prada backpack" she said looking towards maria who sipped her coffee.

"i still cant believe you paid that much for a bag you will never use"

"it's cute" mickie said softly

"oh yeah, im going to spend that much on something because, it's cute"

"leave me alone" mickie pouted

"where are they?" maria asked looking at her watch "i didnt drive 4 hours just so they could bail on us"

"they'll be here" mickie assured "remember they still work for wwe, they'll be super busy"

Maria sighed "yeah, I guess so, maybe I should call them?"

"and say what? Where are you?"

"that sounds rude"

"exactly" mickie nodded "isn't it weird how we've not seen each other for over a year but it seems like we've never been apart"

* * *

><p>"heey" Kelly Kelly smiled coming over to the table<p>

"hi" the girls smiled standing up hugging her one at a time

"how are you?" maria asked smiling as they sat down

"im good, yeah im good wow I cant believe im seeing you guys again it's weird"

"i know right" mickie chuckled "so how is everyone?"

"there good" Kelly nodded "Beth and nattie would of come but they had a signing"

"no rest for the wicked huh?" maria said

* * *

><p>The girls looked up when Evan Bourne wandered over "soo, rumours were true that Kelly was meeting you two" he smiled<p>

"good to see you again" maria smiled

"yeah you to"

"you here alone or?" Kelly asked

"noo, randy and John are parking the car outside" he said

"well um, sorry evan but, we're just heading out" maria spoke "sorry, but it was great seeing you" she smiled hugging him

"yeah you to" he smiled as he hugged mickie

The girls were heading out the coffee house when John Cena opened the door, he looked up and his eyes landed on Mickie James "hi"

"hi"

"there on holiday in Miami they drove up to catch up with me we'd love to chat but we're going to miss our lunch reservations"

"you drove four hours just to see Kelly?" randy questioned

"hey" Kelly protested shoving him in the shoulder

John stepped aside holding the door them "you best be going then" he said softly

"thanks" mickie replied softly walking through the door past John and on to the pavement outside the girls behind

"bye guys, it was good seeing you" maria smiled

"yeah it was, if you have time later we should go for dinner" randy suggested

"ok" maria smiled they all said there byes and the girls headed off down the street to there lunch reservations

* * *

><p>"why are you laughing?" Evan asked Randy as he sat down with his coffee<p>

"he is still caught up on mickie" randy pointed to John who handed evan his coffee "it's been three years, you've not seen her for a year, dude, give it up"

"whatever man" John sipped his drink "you just don't get it"

"your right I don't, no girl is worth chasing for two years then still being hung up on when you see her after a year, move on man"

John looked at randy "randy" evan said softly "leave it ay"

"fine" randy held his hands up "ill drop it but seriously John, your only hurting yourself by not moving on from her, it's never going to happen, nothing has ever happened for you to even be hung up on her this much, it's just, to much, it needs to stop"


	3. Chapter 3

"so" Kelly said putting her fork down having finished her lunch "how's the love life ladies"

"you may want to ask maria that question" mickie chuckled

Kelly looked at maria "would you like to share?"

"i had this guy leave me a voice mail at work so I called him at home and then he emailed me to my blackberry so I texted to his cell and now you just have to go around checking all these different portals only to be rejected by seven different technologies" maria sighed as mickie and Kelly looked at each other "it's exhausting"

Kelly looked at mickie "ok, so what about you?"

"there is no one, no one seems to of caught my eye"

"well what are you looking for then?"

"im not looking for perfect, I just want a sweet guy"

"maybe, he'll complete, you" maria looked at the women speaking sarcastically and all three women burst into laughter.

"doubtful, im happy single" mickie said "i don't need a man to 'complete me'"

* * *

><p>John was with evan in his kitchen as randy was showering "do you think I should just get over mickie"<p>

"dude I don't think you can"

"i don't know what to do" John said putting his head in his hands "It had become less of an attraction over time but seeing her again, just brought it all back, but stronger" John looked out his window wall "i don't know what to do"

"What does your heart tell you?" evan said softly

John looked at the man "huh?"

"…I mean, would you want to see her naked?"

"Why do you…? Why? Why do you always do that? Why do you always talk about girls in such graphic terms? You know what? You…you have issues."

"You're a really sensitive guy, aren't you?"

"What? No. No, it's just…I don't know. I just think that relationships should be more than just the physical stuff. Don't get me wrong, that stuff's important, but when I'm with someone, I want to be able to talk about other stuff…Like, I don't know, serious stuff. Stuff I can't talk about, you know, with anyone else." John then snapped his head to evan "but what I just told you is for your ears only … if you tell anyone I'll, kick your ass"

"fair enough" evan chuckled "so um, what are you going to do?"

John sighed "just try to get through this dinner tonight, at least it's not just the six of us, no offence but the more people the less chance that I have to talk to her"

"yanno for someone who thinks so highly of her, you seem to never want to be around her"

John shrugged "it's hard being close to someone you know you can never have in the ways you want, and no I don't mean sexually"

Randy held his hands up as he joined the pair "wasn't going to say anything"

"good" John spoke John handed randy some money "go get some alcohol in, take him with you" John pointed to evan before going over towards the couches

"are you ok?" randy asked worried about his friend

"im fine"

"are you sure?"

John looked over his shoulder "yeah"

* * *

><p>John stood with his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground slightly "nice place you've got here" maria said as she looked around, it wasn't her that was making him nervous though<p>

That women smiled at him "i have that coffee maker it's amazing"

John chuckled at the women "good ain't it"

"yeah" mickie nodded smiling

Everybody in the wwe knew John had a thing for mickie but only the people closest to him knew how string that 'thing' was, mickie knew John liked her but she wasn't fully aware of his feelings and she figured a long time ago it had passed but boy was she wrong.

She looked at the man "you like coldplay? I didnt know you liked coldplay?" mickie questioned

John walked over to mickie at his CD collection "yeah, I put them on when I want to relax"

mickie smiled "me to"

John smiled softly at her before searching for a CD and handing it to her "you'd like these then"

"the script?" mickie looked at him "they never really appealed to me"

"just listen to them, you'll like them, give them a chance" John nodded


	4. Chapter 4

John and Mickie were sat in his car listening to the CD whilst other wwe talent were in his apartment having the little get together.

"h-how've you been?" John asked mickie softly

"ok, you?" she asked looking towards him

"busy as always, nice to be home for abit"

"how long is wwe here for then?"

"today tomorrow and the next day"

"oh cool" mickie smiled "how's the love life?"

"rubbish" John sighed "you?" he turned his head to her

"same really, when I was in wwe I was either to busy to date or they didnt like the fact I was away a lot and now im at home I have to look after declan a lot because my parents work so don't really get chance to meet anyone"

"is declan the little boy you were telling me about before?" John asked remembering the horrible story about how mickie's nephew was orphaned by a terrible car accident.

Mickie nodded "yeah, we should probably go back up, don't you know it's rude to leave your guests without a host" she chuckled softly

* * *

><p>Randy pulled John aside when he finally arrived back into his apartment John looked at mickie then to randy and spoke before he had a chance "yanno, I think I may finally have a shot with her"<p>

"dude what makes you think you can get her? You were chasing her for two years before she left, you have 3 days your delusional"

"i don't think I can get her" John looked at the man "but ive got to try"

"you just said you have a shot with her"

"yeah I do, I didnt say I could get her though"

"that doesn't even make sense"

"no see before I couldn't hit on her because we weren't in that place but now we are so I can hit on her"

"whatever dude" randy said sipping his beer.

* * *

><p>Beth's eyes widened as she made her way back over to the girls "um, so, how's the place?" she asked looking at mickie<p>

"what?" she asked confused

"with John, the place, according to him your right there"

Mickie sighed "i thought this would happen" she said "i thought he was over me"

"babe he's never been over you" Kelly said "there's just something about you he's infatuated with"

Mickie leaned back against the cabinet "do you think if went on a date with him he'd get over me"

"no" nattie spoke softly "you'd be leading him on"

Mickie rubbed her forehead "i know, I don't know what to do, it's john" she looked at the man "it's John, I've never seen him like that, maybe it's just best we leave"

Maria nodded "yeah, we should, it'll just get awkward"

"you cant drive 4 hours now" Kelly spoke checking her watch "You wouldn't get back until 3"

"you could come room with us in the hotel, I mean you'd have to sleep on the couches but, it's better than driving through the night right"

Mickie nodded "yeah thank you I guess we got so caught up in seeing everyone again we forgot about the drive back to the house"

"he's watching you" Beth said softly "mickie you need to talk to him and tell him it will never happen so he'll move on"

"do I have to" she whined "he's so sweet and sensitive I don't want to hurt him"

"your going to have to" nattie said "your going to have to be cruel to be kind"

Mickie sighed "great"


	5. Chapter 5

Mickie walked over to john who was talking to the boys she glanced back at the girls who were urging her on. "um john"

"yeah" he turned to her then realised who it was and went all fussy inside

"nattie broke your sound system"

"what?" he raised his voice

"um yeah the musics playing but the slidy part, wont, slide, out"

"aww man i just bought that" he said putting his beer down and going over to it

Mickie followed mouthing sorry to nattie leaving her in a state of confusion "i lied" she said when he pressed the button and it slid right out, she pushed it back in so the music began to play again "i just needed to talk to you alone without people jumping, to conclusions"

"ok" john leant back against the back of his lounger chair

"i um, I've heard some things" she started off she was nervous to say the things "and ... Do you want to go to the park tomorrow?" she panicked and the divas groaned shaking there heads disapprovingly "yeah I've heard it's great you wanna go"

"um sure" john chuckled softly "but i thought you were on holiday with maria"

"oh she has me for two weeks I'm sure she can forfeit a day"

John nodded chuckling "ill look forward to it" he said before walking away

"what was that about?" randy asked when john rejoined the group

"she asked me to go to the park tomorrow"

"seriously?" cm punk asked "she asked you"

John nodded "yeah, i dont know what it means whether she means as friends or more but, it must be a good sign that she's blowing off a friend to spend time with me"

"I'm glad your proving me wrong dude" randy smiled

* * *

><p>Mickie groaned as she entered the bathroom "what is the matter with you" maria whispered aggressively towards the women "we tell you to cut him dead but you go and ask him out its cruel to lead him on Mickie when you know how much he likes you"<p>

"i didn't do it on purpose, i panicked, i just if i had tonight to think about what to say i may be able to put it in a better way and not hurt him"

Kelly sighed "ok but you have to do it, he probably already thinks your going on some sort of date"

"john's everything i want in a guy he's funny sweet thoughtful romantic not to mention hot"

"then why wont you go out with him"

"it's john, ever since i met him, he's been like a big brother guiding me through, he'd always be there for advice, id love to be with a john but just not him, i could never like him that way"

"at least your being honest with him" beth said softly

"you think I'm being horrible don't you"

"no if you don't see him that way then you shouldn't be with him, simple as, it's just, it's john he's so sweet i could never hurt him"

"not helping" kelly sang under her breathe

"look, you break it off tomorrow what are the chances that you'll see him again" eve Torres reasoned

"that's true" Mickie nodded

"i just i'd like to think we could stay friends but i doubt that would happen"

"ok look we'll finish off tonight having a nice time you can come to the hotel get a good nights sleep then this time tomorrow it'll all be over"

"easier said than done"

"have you never broke up with someone before"

"yeah but i didn't like them or care about there feelings at that point so it was so much easier"

"true point"


	6. Chapter 6

Mickie was walking around the park that morning with John every time she went to breach the subject of john's feelings she could never tell him it was never going to happen between them. She didnt know whether it was because she didnt want to hurt him or because she knew she didnt want to tell him that. They had a really nice breakfast together in the morning the conversation flowed with no awkward pauses or awkward conversations which she thought there would be.

She had a really nice time with him.

"i kinda don't want to go back to Kelly's room" mickie found her self saying as she glanced up at the hotel from the park she was walking in with John.

"then dont" John chuckled softly

"oh yeah it's going to be so much fun wandering around Tampa on my own"

"what makes you think im just going to go home and leave you"

Mickie looked at the man, she blushed, she actually blushed, he'd never had that affect on her before now, she cursed herself to let it get to this point where she had started to actually develop feelings for 'the champ'.

John looked down "want to go bowling?"

"just the two of us?"

he shrugged as he looked up "ive always wanted to win"

"hey" she protested laughing giving him a playful shove in the arm

"im joking of course" he smiled "no but it'll be fun"

"do you take a lot of girls to the bowling alley" she said cheesily to the man who quickly caught on to her sarcastic cheesy some what flirty reference to TV programmes and movies take on dates.

"no just the cute ones" he smiled when he sore her blush and try to hide it by looking away "I'll take that as a no to the bowling then"

Mickie chuckled "bowling isn't really my thing" it was her thing she loved it but she realised this was turning into a date when it was suppose to be her telling him how they could never go out together.

"ok" he said softly

"look john" Mickie stopped turning to him she had to do it now or she'll never do it "i need to be honest with you" Mickie looked at john standing before her, an innocent look on his face as he gazed at her and she crumbled yet again "i hate the script"

"what?" john asked

She nodded "yeah didn't like the CD at all"

"john" a deep voice shouted both Mickie and john looked

"do you know them?" Mickie asked softly

"yeah ill be two minutes wait right here" he said jogging over to the few men gathered

Mickie sighed as she looked around when her phone began to ring she pulled it out her pocket "hello?"

"he looks far to happy you haven't told him" the voice of maria came through the phone

"you have to do this Mickie" she then heard Kelly say

"why are you stood on your own" she heard eve "oh and hey by the way love your top your wearing"

"what the hell? Where are you guys?" Mickie asked spinning looking for them, then spotting them "why are you here?"

"to make sure you do it, we know you"

Mickie sighed "look I'm just gonna have a nice day with him and at the end of the day tell him he's a great friend and leave it at that"


	7. Chapter 7

Mickie was on a basketball court with John and his friends he had in Tampa where he lived she hadn't stopped laughing his friends were really funny and John was a totally different person with them he was a lot more relaxed. Mickie hadn't hung out with John outside of work and he was always into his work and serious about it and wouldn't let his hair down so to speak.

* * *

><p>Mickie picked up a bottle of water as John said bye to his friends and joined her "what you got there?" he asked<p>

"oh, just some of your friends gave me there numbers" she smiled

"Ah, let me see!" John said snatching the bits of paper it was safe to say he was jealous "Damn, that's a lot of guys! Are you a little slutty" he smiled half flirting with her

"I think I am" mickie smiled, she then nodded "it's been awhile" she tilted her head "and I cant believe I just told you that"

"well if it makes you feel better im going through a dry patch to" John nodded putting his hands in his pockets hoping mickie hadn't noticed he didnt give her the numbers back

"oh Mr lover man, ok John I believe you" she chuckled before beginning to walk away

"wait what?" John jogged after her

"it's no secret that you'd date a girl for awhile and when you get bored sexually you move straight into the next girls bed"

"i haven't done that in years" John said, _not since I fell for you _he thought to himself

"oh so the draw of condoms are for personal use" mickie asked

John looked towards her "how did you-"

"randy" mickie nodded "whole lotter lovin' for John? Seriously?" mickie questioned

"ill kill him" John whispered to himself angrily

"relax" mickie chuckled "your a man I get that, men see sex differently to women"

* * *

><p>Mickie was chewing on her thumb as the girls questioned her later that night "i um" she said "i think I like him"<p>

"what?" they raised there voices

Mickie scrunched her face up "i don't know what happened, he's sweet, funny, and a total gentlemen, I just, I had a really nice day with him today"

"so you see what we see now then" Kelly asked

mickie nodded "yeah, I finally see why he was voted datable 2009" she chuckled

"who won that this year?" maria question, they always had a poll backstage at the end of each year it meant nothing to anyone else outside the wwe and most didnt know about it but they found it fun when the winners were revealed

Nattie chuckled "john"

"great, I choose now to crush on the most desirable guy in wwe, should of snapped him up when no one wanted him" she chuckled "should of locked him down" she joked

"micks what are you going to do?" Beth asked seriously

"i don't know, im scared, im scared that he's put me on this high pedestal in his mind for so long that I may not be able to live up to it and his expectations he has for me" mickie sighed "i guess me and John are just not meant to be together" mickie nodded

"come on then" nattie said standing up "you two best be off, or you'll never get back to the holiday home and actually holiday" she chuckled


	8. Chapter 8

Mickie was stood by her car door it was like leaving all over again, she hated it the first time and she hated it this time, these people for many years were here family and this time she was determined to stay in touch.

She took a breathe when John came out the hotel and looked at her, this was it, let the man know he was just her friend, when in fact that's not what she wanted at all but knew it was for the best, John had his hand resting on the open car door when he came to her at the car.

"your a really great friend john" mickie smiled softly "im sure this 'dry patch' your going through wont last to long, a girl will snap you up soon" she smiled, she honestly thought that to, it wont take long for John to find a girlfriend if he actively searched for someone.

John chuckled softly, it was fake but he did a pretty good job at hiding that fact from mickie "thank you" _shame it's just not you _John thought to himself "take care of your self" he nodded trying to not make eye contact.

Mickie nodded "you to" she spoke softly

John nodded and walked around the car as every else appeared from the hotel through the doors and maria got into the car. Followed by mickie "what was that about?" maria asked

mickie sighed "let's say I made it clear we're not happening" mickie nodded starting the car

"he look so sad" maria commented as she looked out her window waving at every body.

"way to make me feel bad"

"sorry" maria said softly as mickie beeped pulling away driving off down the road.

* * *

><p>"you ok John?" randy asked softly<p>

John nodded "yeah, im a great friend apparently"

"sorry dude"

John shrugged "it's fine, let's face it id never be good enough for her, she could do so much better why would she even look at me" he said sadly before walking off down the street towards his apartment.

The girls all looked at each other and sighed feeling bad for John, they just hoped mickie would change her mind about being with John. "what's wrong with John?" kelly asked softly

Randy sighed "he's heard something he never wanted to hear from mickie"

"what was that?"

"that he's a great friend"

"ooh" evan spoke "that's rough"

"yeah up until now he always thought he at least had the chance to try to win her around but I guess now there isn't any chance of that, it's hard to go from friends to more I think"

"it's a line you shouldn't cross" Ted dibiase nodded "defiantly"

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry it's short, it's sort of a filler chapter, if you want it to be ;P now the three days are up, do you want to see what happens afterwards?<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

John was sat on the floor leaning back against the window looking at the moon when his phone beeped he looked at the message.

_I miss you_

it read, he looked at who sent it and, it was mickie, he sighed, she was sending him so many different signals he didnt know what to do any more, he just decided to be honest so the ball was in her court.

**I miss you to**

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat on the window ledge in the house she was holidaying in with maria looking out at the night sky at the moon also when her phone vibrated she picked it up and smiled seeing the text she received from John. She then received another right after.<p>

**I'm in virgina the week your back home, maybe we could meet up?**

Mickie's smiled as she texted him back

_I'd like that :)_

**good :) so what do you have planned these next two weeks with ria? **John text keeping there conversation going onto the early hours

* * *

><p><em>the suns coming up I should go to sleep :)<em>

**yeah I have to leave for the airport in an hour, I haven't packed yet**

_sorry for keeping you up_

**it's ok :) I can sleep on the plane, sweet dreams**

_sweet, packing? Lol_

**lol :) night mickie**

_night John :)_

* * *

><p>John smiled as he began packing he couldn't stop yawning he was so tired but it was so worth it, he couldn't tell you what he and mickie spoke about because it was gibberish but he knew he didnt stop smiling through out the texting. He was more than confident now that he had a chance with mickie, the fact he was going to visit her was a big step forward.<p>

* * *

><p>Mickie woke up a few hours later, she only took a small nap she'd get to sleep properly tonight, she made her way down the stairs to find maria snuggled under a blanket on the sofa watching morning TV.<p>

"hey" mickie smiled "ive missed waking up to you" she chuckled sitting down

Maria spread the blanket over them "someone's happier this morning"

Mickie took a breathe "i ignored everyone's advice and ive just gone for it with john"

"what?" maria asked

"ive been up texting him all night" she smiled

"look at you all smiles"

"i know I haven't stopped smiling all night" mickie smiled bigger

"what's changed your mind?"

"i don't know I just I haven't stopped thinking about him so I thought I'd tell him and, the texting went from there into the night"

Maria turned more towards mickie "so are you going to see him again"

She nodded "yeah the week im back in Virginia wwe are in town so he's coming to visit me"

* * *

><p>John was sat on the plane, he so badly wanted to text mickie but, he didnt know whether she was awake or not, what to say or whether he was going to bug her by doing so or not.<p>

He sighed causing randy to look at him "what's wrong with you?"

"nothing" he said, he wasn't prepared to tell randy about something he wasn't sure about what it actually was. He probably wont have to tell randy, he'll probably figure it out, he always figures out who's dating who no matter how well they try to hide it.

"you sure?" randy could sense there was something with John, like he was torn between something, but he knew John, he always put on a front, it took a lot of interrogation to get John to admit what was wrong with him, he was a very proud man and hated to show his weak side.

John nodded "yeah, im fine" he smiled at his friend "really, im great" he spoke honestly, he was just happy to get the opportunity with mickie, he just couldn't mess up the chance that may never come again.


	10. Chapter 10

John and Mickie had been texting calling and meeting up for two months now and he was currently sat with her at a beach café in Tampa, he was shocked to have the week off he last worked the night before at raw and wasn't meant to be back until the following Monday, so invited mickie to meet him in Tampa. He was shocked when she came all that way for what he put across as a one day thing.

John knew if today he just didnt put everything out there to mickie, she would most probably get bored soon enough, what was he offering her? Meeting up once a month for a few days, and a peck on the cheek every now and then? It was hardly a big gesture to gain her as a girlfriend, another man could swoop in and knock her off her feet with lust and have her in seconds no doubt.

So John this time stepped his game up. On there third meet in person. As a some what dating duo.

The sun was white hot while everything around her was cool and shaded from the sun. She sat up straight, full of poise and confidence she didn't seem to fully believe herself. She watched him for a few seconds and glanced down at her flip flop covered feet, neither had spoke for a few seconds but it felt like minutes, neither feeling uncomfortable. Both at ease with the other's silence.

She reached back with both hands to fluff her hair off her neck it hung around her shoulders the action pushed her prominent breasts against her brief, blue bikini. She took the plastic bottle off the table and poured more water into her glass. The way her lips pursed around the rim made his blood feel like it was suddenly flowing backwards as he discreetly watched her.

"we could be good together" John spoke looking out at the ocean that was shining from the sun which was almost blinding.

"You sound pretty sure," she said setting her glass down

"The possibilities are slightly endless," he said.

"Really," she remarked with curious amusement.

John nodded. "Or we could part as good friends, with a handshake, thankful for a season of polite companionship."

"Polite companionship?" she snickered.

"Those are just the likely ones."

"And how many likely ones do you think there are?" She smiled with one side of her mouth.

"Not as many as the other kind."

"Hm, the other kind," she considered. "For example?"

She studied him with calm intensity. That's when he saw the other thing, the hint of uncertainty behind everything else. He leaned onto the table, angling toward her.

"Falling in love and running away over the hills." A smirk creased his face. "Maybe it's already started."

She laughed, as though passing off the foolishness of his remark.

It would have been easy to write her off as perfect with a passing glance, but he would have missed the little bits of clumsiness in the way she manoeuvred the tiny side walk table and chair, or the whispered suggestion of awkwardness in her body language in the topic of conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

_She studied him with calm intensity. That's when he saw the other thing, the hint of uncertainty behind everything else. He leaned onto the table, angling toward her._

"_Falling in love and running away over the hills." A smirk creased his face. "Maybe it's already started."_

_She laughed, as though passing off the foolishness of his remark._

_It would have been easy to write her off as perfect with a passing glance, but he would have missed the little bits of clumsiness in the way she manoeuvred the tiny side walk table and chair, or the whispered suggestion of awkwardness in her body language in the topic of conversation._

He got the sense even though she was meticulous with her looks, she wasn't entirely comfortable with them

"So, if I'm keeping up," she said, "one of us could end up doing something right now that would affect everything that comes next. So we should always be careful what we do because it could really mess things up. Right?"

She crossed her legs and he thought there was something about the fluid way her hip curled into her thigh, and the way her calf bulged as it rested against the other leg. Her beach skirt was tight and brief, curving to her shape like another skin.

"Pretty much everything except the part about being careful."

She smiled curiously. The sandal dropped off her crossed-over foot and her toe brushed his bare shin. "Because…?" she invited

John opened his mouth to speak glancing at her legs that didn't quite fit beneath the table. "Because," he said, slowly but without thinking, "sometimes the best way to do something is the wrong way."

Her smile became a grin. He smiled back but she looked down at the table again. Then he did something he'd been wanting to the last few meetings. He reached under the table and touched her skin. His fingers slid over the bulging part of her calf. When she didn't look up, he touched her with his whole hand, letting his palm slide up her calf to the bend. He pressed his fingers into the softness of the skin on the inside of her knee. She made a sound like she wanted to say something but changed her mind before it turned into words.

"Is this that moment that could make or break everything?" She chanced a brief look at his face.

"I don't know," he said, his hand moving higher along her thigh, pressing, squeezing slightly. "I'm not thinking past your skin right now."

"It's just skin," she said.

"Funny thing about skin," he said. "The way it wraps around a person, a woman especially, and makes the air feel a certain way."

"You probably shouldn't be touching mine."

"Yeah, I know." they both knew they wanted more, but didnt want to have more for fear of it going wrong and not being able to keep the deep friendship they had gained over the last 2 months as they somewhat dated. Could you call 3 meets in 2 months dating?

His hand slipped higher, moving toward the tautly stretched hem of her skirt. The muscles in her thighs flexed as they squeezed. She took a deep breath at the same time. She rocked her top leg and shifted her thigh so his fingers could slip between.


	12. Chapter 12

"I have to go soon," she said, but kept her thighs clamped around his hand. Tense but accepting. She kept looking around and over her shoulder. She knew people here would recognise at least one of them, Florida, Tampa especially was well known to house many wrestlers, so people probably looked out for them.

"I know that, too," he said. He moved his thumb in an arc over the flesh of her thigh.

"I'll see you around" she said, as much to herself as him.

"I hope so." His tone was soft. It was almost a plea.

"Oh…sure…I'd miss…"

"I think I know when that moment is going to be now," he said, watching her face for her reaction

"The one that changes everything? However it ends up?"

"That one, yeah."

"Ok. So?"

"The moment I take my hand back. You could evaporate and disappear. And that wouldn't be good."

"And if I don't?"

"That would be like the air making a promise."

She uttered a weak laugh. "I promise I won't evaporate," she said.

"I'll trust you on that." Her skin went sweaty against his hand. Or maybe it was the other way around. He closed his eyes and sighed.

She shifted her thigh enough to free his hand, but he didn't take it away. His palm slid further, until his fingertips brushed the snug material of the bikini hugging her mound under the skirt.

She muttered his name softly and finally looked up. He took his hand back.

"Um…see? I didn't evaporate."

"No, you sure didn't," he smiled, but the tone was unconvinced, as if there were a 'not yet' hovering behind it.

Her face looked set to stand up and walk off, but her body was slow to follow. She took another sip of water.

"Can I ask one more thing before I go?" she stalled.

He smiled, nodded of course.

"How do you think the way my skin is wrapped around me makes the air feel?"

He thought seriously and finally pinned her eyes. "Like an imitation of something."

Her lips curled into his memory. She stood up and so did he. They leaned close and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, john."

"Shhh, don't say that," he started to say, but she was already on her way through the crowds. The muscle of her thighs and ass moved as if she were stalking something no one else could see.

The only thing he didn't like about watching her walk away was knowing she was on her way somewhere else. He tried reminding himself she was only a woman. She was simply walking, he knew she would be back before the day ended, he just knew. The further she walked out of his range, the more he wanted to chase after her, he sat and convinced himself that's what she wanted. The morning had been small games between the pair, seeing if the other would fall for it and admit they wanted more first.

John wasn't going to be that person. He admitted far to much to her far to early, he was playing his cards close to his chest as it were. At least until this was going somewhere and this wasn't a game mickie wasn't prepared to make into a serious more permanent gesture.


	13. Chapter 13

The pair soon met up again when it went dark mickie was walking down the street towards a place she had spotted earlier in the day, when she stopped and turned noticing John wasn't walking to her pace but his own. She loved this new John, he wasn't the one that would just do what she said, she liked a man and that's what he was being, he wanted to call the shots and that really got her going, Even him keeping his pace as he closed the space between them she liked even after seeing the impatience on her face when he got closer he didnt change his pace.

John had found a technique with mickie that worked, and he was sure determined to stick to it, he was just being the man he is around the guys, the masterful one that hated the word no and wouldn't back down without a fight. He was only like a small puppy rolling over for his master because he didnt want to come across mean to her but if bold is what she liked, he'd give it her, after all it was another side to him, it's not like he's changing for her. That he would draw the line at.

"Remember what we were talking about this morning?" she asked. Her smile turned vaguely pensive. A radiant sense of calm came into her face while Tampa went about its business all around them. "About one, pivotal moment that affects everything else?"

"Ok," he said, watching her lips, waiting for them to move again.

"I think you're wrong," she told him. "I don't think there's ever just one. There has to be a lot of them. They line up after a while and then everything goes down like dominoes."

"Interesting theory," he grinned. He could tell her she was right some other time. He started to keep walking but she held him back for one more thing.

"And just so you know, whatever you think just happened this morning…didn't."

He wasn't about to speculate. He just grinned innocently. She turned on her heel and kept going down the street with a swing in her hips, it was like she was begging for him to answer back, take charge, he decided he would, discreetly, but enough so she notices but it's not over powering and at the right time. When they reached the end of the main drag, he gave her a gentle push in her arm and guided her left, down the street that ran along the edge of the beach. It was much darker there, and less crowded. It was also much quieter. He led her past a few more clusters of holiday makers and finally crossed over toward a bar on a small area of land sitting at the end of the beach.

There was an open air patio area with small, plastic beach chairs and tables. It was lit only by torches set at each of the patio's corners. A new moon scattered reflections across the water like the sun did during the day.

Three people sat at a corner table, conversing over drinks in some foreign language. Straight hair and beet red sunburns covering there visible body parts. Mickie went for the table furthest away. In the little light from the torches, John picked up her hand when they sat down and rubbed his thumb across her palm. He felt her watching the gesture.

"So is this what you asked to meet up for?" she asked. "So you can hold hands in a dark corner?"

"you asked me" he corrected. "Besides, you have beautiful hands. I've been thinking about touching them for them a long time now."

She snickered. "Is that why you put your hand under my skirt this morning? Because you're too shy to hold hands?" Her hand was moving with his. Their hands exploring each others.

"Actually," he said slowly, "I'm not as shy as you like to think I am"

She started to laugh. "Oh, but you…"

John held up his finger to cut her off. "Let's avoid any topics that might cause me to say anything to put you in a bad mood."


	14. Chapter 14

**The rating has changed just for this chapter, it's sexual and may not be suitable for some you reading this. Sorry if I ruined the thing ive been dragging out to happen but it's necessary, it may be inappropriate for some readers. It's not explicit but still may not be suitable as some terminology is used.**

* * *

><p>The rest of Mickie's mouth curled into the smile while her eyes flared and looked down. He let go of her hand and reached to unbutton a couple of her blouse buttons that were cradling her breasts. He kept his body between her and the group at the other table. She sat straight and calm, smiling back at him as her blouse hung open to just below her breasts around the black lace bra overflowing.<p>

His large hand slid against her thigh, just above the knee, and he began kneading her thigh. With each squeeze, his hand edged a little higher.

"Still wondering how it's all going to end?" he asked.

"Um…Kind of." Her voice sounded thinner and a little distant. Her thighs opened, and John's fingers spider walked toward his destination.

"Kind of wondering that myself," he said.

He was sure her upper thigh was the smoothest thing he'd ever touched. Heat began to simmer in his rod as his fingers slipped under her skirt and touched the edge of her panties. Her mound already felt flushed as his fingers brushed its shape. She was watching his face, a sense of surprise or maybe even relief as his fingers slid under her panties over her smooth sex.

A tell tale push and flex of her breasts betrayed the deepening of her breath. John's cock was growing thick and already nudging down his thigh and showing its shape in the loose drape of his beach shorts.

"So…is this your…thing?" mickie worked at steady her tone. "Fingering women in public places like cafés and restaurants?"

She scanned the front of his pants where his distended cock strained at the material. She glanced over his shoulder at the other table. The volume of their conversation had dropped.

"I touched you this morning because it seemed at the time there might never be another chance. And I'm touching you now because there is."

His finger curled inside her and Mickie's breath caught. She gripped his wrist, closed her eyes and rolled her hips against her seat. Each slip and thrust of John's finger drew a fresh flow of nectar from her smouldering core.

"You say it like you're entitled." She gnawed briefly on her bottom lip. John felt like all his Christmas's had come at once, he'd thought about this intimate action with mickie but never imagined it would happen or where it was happening.

"Don't you feel that way when someone lets you close enough to reach?"

"Is that what I did?

He drew his hand from her and traced her lips with the finger that had been inside her. He smeared her own juices across her mouth like a gloss and then kissed her so hard she whimpered into his mouth. Neither realising this was in fact the first time there lips had connected.

"Yes, you did," he finally answered her question. "Maybe you didn't mean to, but you did."

John recognized the raw desire in her eyes. She ran her palm over the significant shape of his member. He reached for her thigh, his finger searching for its rightful place again.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you thinking now, John?"

"You don't want to know, mickie. Trust me on that."

"I won't, but for now, get me out of here. Please." she glanced at the people who had seemed to recognise the pair

John drew her to her feet by the hand and led her off the patio onto the walkway to the beach. She paused at the sand to slip off her sandals. It was even darker on the sand, although there were still scattered torches providing scant illumination every several yards or so. Plastic lounge chairs and drink stands, umbrellas and sailboards, had been stacked up and locked down for the night.

As they started walking, John slipped his hand under Mickie's skirt and clutched her firm ass cheek. Her muscle flexed under his hand with each stride. She looped an arm around his waist, to steady herself.

Their progress in the sand was halting, as they kept trying to turn and kiss and walk at the same time. John could feel her wanting to ask him again. Part of him was dying to tell her everything that had gone through his mind from the moment he first saw her, but…the other wanted to keep this hard shelled man side to him because she seemed to like it.

Finally John stopped and pulled her to him, crushing his mouth against hers. He gripped her taut ass and held her tightly while each tongue explored the other. He reached under her skirt and fed his hands the texture of her thighs and the firm resilience of her ass.

"What makes you think I don't want to know?" she asked around his mouth.

"What I think is that you already do know. I think you know what I'm going to think before I do." He pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth and gripped her as if to hold her in place. Their bodies were pressed so tightly that his arousal was in no doubt to mickie.

John urged mickie to put her legs around his waist but neither were prepared for the fall they encountered, John held on to her with one arm as he slowed the fall down with the other carefully placed mickie down.

Mickie watched a man walk past John nuzzled her neck defiantly working at leaving a mark "He has to be thinking you're either my whore or my girlfriend," he whispered to her ear before nibbling it.

"So which am I?" she whispered in reply.

John kept his answer to himself. He could barely look her in the eye. "He's watching you" John murmured. Mickie purred at the feeling of his breathe against her cheek "He's wishing he got lucky enough to be with a woman like you instead of anyone else."

in normal circumstances each would be mortified kissing in public let alone being watched, but it was to dark to see faces and the likely hood he could make out more than movements was very slim.

"Is that what you'd be thinking? If you were him? Watching me?" she said kissing his neck as he kissed hers

"I am watching you," john reminded her. "I don't have to wonder at my luck." John glanced over to the man "he's coming quick get up" John said scared he would asked join in, and want to take it further than kissing the pair scrambled up and jogged away , right to his apartment block and found themselves in the elevator.

* * *

><p>John wanted to crumple and explode at the same time. John sore she looked delirious, yet driven in a way he'd never seen a woman look before. He was amazed, but not surprised. He'd known she was cut from a different fabric from the first time he saw her.<p>

He felt his body begin to tense, every muscle standing out in clear definition as his cock leapt and twitched inside the swirling heat of Mickie. He knew she was to ready to take every frothing jolt his cock would give, but he reached down and slipped his hand around her hip to stop her from moving away he knew she knew he was close. He didn't hold her hard, just enough to let her know he had other plans of where his pleasures would end up.

Mickie kissed John's neck as his head buckled forward as he reached the peak he lowered his body down onto hers as he pumped a slow few more times. Mickie ran a hand up john's back slowly sending chills down that very route her hand took.

He leaned the few inches toward the face he could not look away from and kissed her with a slow river of hunger flowing through his veins.

He kissed the hollow at the base of her warm throat as she touched the back of his head.

She looked eyes with him, her breath coming in long, deep heaves that pushed her sweat covered breasts at him.

He looked at her as if for the first time. There eyes gazing into one another's, there kiss was tender and sweet.

He finally got the girl!

**The end!**


End file.
